


Eurovision madness w/viktuuri.

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But I don't care, Eurovision 2018, M/M, this is my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: Yuuri experiences Eurovision for the first time and Has the time of his life.





	Eurovision madness w/viktuuri.

_ You shouldn’t have said that. _

“Vitya, I only said I like Cyprus's song, that’s all-”

“Well I agree that It’s good, but what about Russia's?”Victor asked, trying to get his husband to believe that Russia’s song was the winner of this Eurovision.

“It’s good, But The other ones are just…..better?” Yuuri admitted, and Victor looked heartbroken.

“.......I kinda agree, I just want my country to win.” Victor admitted during the voting.

They both laughed, Watching the rest of the semi-final.

*

“Look at me, I’m a beautiful creature..” Yuuri was singing as he made lunch for them both. 

“Someone's found a new favorite, I see.” Victor said, Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, kissing his cheek. Yuuri smiled at that, heartbeat quickening.

“I’m having a lot of fun hearing The songs and then seeing the performance on TV. Where has Eurovision been all my life?” Yuuri asked and laughed,and Victor did too. 

* 

“If Cyprus gets another twelve points, I’m going to have a breakdown.” Yuuri said as they watched the jury votes for the songs, holding each other close and hoping their favorite song would win, as Russia didn’t make it to the final.

Victor and Yuuri had fallen in love with the song ‘toy’ over the last week, singing it together. Victor also liked Estonia's entry very much, but when he attempted to sing it, he couldn't reach the high notes, making them both laugh at his desperate attempt to sing.

“Vitya, how about we go to the competition live next year? It could be fun!” Yuuri suggested and Victor beamed. “Yes!!!!”

* 

They were so tired, they fell asleep before ‘Toy was declared as the winning song.

The next morning, Victor got them tickets for Tel-Aviv before anything else.


End file.
